Presos em uma propaganda adolescente
by tah-crowley
Summary: O trickster atacou novamente. E dessa vez ele não perdoou, Cas e Dean tiveram que fazer uma propaganda bizarra ao som de Green Day. Contém conteúdo slash, senão gosta, não enche meu saco, eu avisei rs.


_**Eu sei que é uma grandessíssima sacanagem da minha parte fazer isso, mas...**_

_**Eu vou começar uma FF nova, sem dar continuação às outras. Explicações na N/A no fim desta FF.**_

* * *

Dean não conseguia conter o carrinho de mercado cheio.

Castiel muito menos o conseguia fazê-lo.

_Gabe agira novamente._

Na caixa de som do Super-mercado, tocava um playlist de músicas da banda punk Green Day, e, eles apareciam correndo com os carrinhos, ou melhor, apareciam se segurando aos carrinhos em alta velocidade.

Os carrinhos desgovernados batiam em prateleiras que caiam e jogavam seus produtos pra cima, melando, molhando e ainda os salpicando de farinha.

Cas não sabia se ria, ou se chorava. Aquelas coisas o faziam cócegas:

- Dean, Dean, o que é isso?

Dean, furioso, não tinha vontade nem de abrir a boca, seu pé já tinha batido em três quinas de prateleiras diferentes, e seu humor estava péssimo quando potes de doce de leite caíram na sua cara, fazendo as coisas grudarem nele com mais facilidade ainda:

- Velho, eu vou matar esse son of a bitch! – disse entre dentes, cuspindo farinha de trigo. – Eu juro pra você, Cas! EU JUR...- resmungou, mas não conseguira completar porque uma garrafa de coca estava explodindo em sua direção, fazendo o se dobrar inteiro e bater o joelho numa prateleira. – FILHO DUMA RAMEIRA!

Cas não entendeu o por quê, mas riu. Dean o fulminou com os olhos. "Por que que o imbecil conseguia fugir daquelas coisas?"

Mas Cas parecia mais calmo que ele, e acabava não fazendo movimentos muito bruscos, ensinando o loiro:

- Se você fosse mais calmo, seria uma pessoa menos martirizada, Dean. – Dean estava a ponto de xingar o anjo em alto bom som, com direito a um mar de salivas quilométricas, mas, no entanto, percebeu que não era o anjo que tinha dito, e não era a voz dele, era a voz de Sam...

- Você...

Quando olhou para a direção da onde vinha a voz, percebeu que era Gabe com a voz de seu irmão. Crispou os lábios para vociferar de novo, mas Gabe sorriu, acenando pra ele e foi embora.

Neste instante, Cas havia acabado de chegar a uma espécie de chafariz e bateu o carrinho contra ele, ou melhor, o carrinho bateu no chafariz, como se tivesse vida, mas o anjo só teve um pequeno susto, sendo levemente jogado para frente.

Diferentemente de Dean, que ao chegar lá, o carrinho dele bateu com violência sobre o concreto do chafariz e capotou, e sumiu no ar antes de cair em cima do loiro, fazendo com que o loiro derrapasse em tinta verde:

- American Idiot! – resmungou, tentando se levantar, e derrapando novamente no chão, batendo no chão com as palmas da mão com ódio, como se fosse uma criança:

- Você tem que se acalmar, Dean...-falou Cas, serenamente. Dean sorriu pra ele, mas em vez de ser um sorriso bondoso, ali, em seu rosto, se encontrava um malicioso. Puxando o anjo pela perna em seguida ao mesmo tempo em que ria da cara do moreno.

Gabe apareceu segundos depois que eles tinham conseguido se sentar, e Cas tinha batido na cabeça de Dean:

- As crianças já terminaram a palhaçada? – disse sorrindo cinicamente, segurando as mãos na frente do corpo.

- O único palhaço daqui é você, your son...- Gabe fez um movimento, calando-o.

- Então, eu preciso de um grand finale pro meu comercial.

Cas piscava os olhos pra ele, sem entender o que aquilo significava; então, percebendo, Gabe explicou entediado:

- Simples, Castiel. Você tem que fazer as pessoas comprarem os produtos, você tem que chamar a atenção! – disse debochadamente, como se Castiel fosse um bebê.

Cas fez um sinal com a cabeça, dizendo que entendera, mas não sabia o que ele queria que ele fizesse:

- Beijo gay! – disse numa explosão, como se fosse algo óbvio. - Isso é algo chamativo! Quer dizer, para os humanos, but... – disse ele, displicente, viajando um pouco.

Cas se aproximou de Dean, que fez uma careta não podendo falar pela boca. Cas olhou pra Gabe de forma autoritária, e Gabe ficou surpreso com a iniciativa do anjo, então 'descalou' o loiro:

- Olha aqui, Dean... – Dean fez que ia interrompê-lo, mas Gabe não deixou. – Na-na-nada disso, na-na. Você vai fazer isso. Senão...

E com um movimento trouxe um saco de plástico de pregadores:

- Vou pregar suas preciosidades. – completou, sorridente. – E vou mandar pra Lisa, apesar de que ela não deve estar nem ai, né? – disse, desdenhoso.

Dean o olhou com um olhar odioso, e se virou pra Cas. O anjo o olhou também e se aproximou. Dean não estava certo de que iria fazer aquilo. Na verdade, ele não estava certo se gostaria que vissem _ele _fazendo isso, mas alguma coisa o animou a fazê-lo. Beijar Cas devia ser diferente, pelo menos a desculpa era boa para experimentar:

-Vamo, vamo. – disse Gabe por final, grudando os dois e sumindo no ar novamente.

- Vai logo, Dean.

Dean sorriu amarelo, será que ele queria também?

- Calma, eu...- e Cass o beijou, beijou-o mais intensamente do que o loiro achava que ele tinha beijado Meg. Sua mão era forte e decidida, então o anjo mantia o loiro perto e bem pressionado contra seu corpo, causando excitação no loiro há pouco tempo hetero e sem desejos pelo anjo.

Dean se surpreendeu, Cas usava a língua e fazia coisas mágicas com ela em sua boca, não sabia se queria que aquilo acabasse, mas se Cas quisesse, ele pararia, não queria ficar sozinho na vontade, ele não tinha muita coragem:

- Pronto, corta! – disse Gabe, reaparecendo; o coração do loiro pulou, mas Cas não o soltou, e continuo, sugando seu lábio inferior, como se bebesse do seu ser, e não, ele não fez nada para que aquilo acabasse, pois ele se sentia nas próprias mãos de Deus ali.

Gabe riu e nos soltou num depósito:

- Não se pode ser feliz de verdade nos meus aposentos. – disse rindo, e foi embora.

* * *

_**Bom, meu pc foi formatado, minhas coisas estão espalhadas em pen-drives, cds, dvds, computadores...So, eu vou ter que procurar o que eu já fiz...e tenho que pensar sobre o que já perdi sobre as outras fics.**_

_**Então eu vou deixá-las em hiato até resolver isso, ok? Enfim, continuem lendo as minhas fics e dando reviews, pq eles são mt lindos (= kkk **_

_**Até**_

_**TABB**_


End file.
